Inside Joke
by lyrically-correct
Summary: She doesn't know why she's wearing it. At least it will be their little inside joke.


The one in which Felicity has changed her industrial bar for something more...work appropriate…

She doesn't know why she bought it. She really doesn't know why she decided to wear it today.

Felicity sighs and instead of staring at her new earring, like she's been doing for the last 5 minutes, she chooses to just go with it. It'll be her own little joke of the day.

The earring is the last part of her morning routine for today so she takes one last look in her mirror and makes her way to her kitchen where one hot, glorious cup of caffeine is waiting for her. She grabs her keys and purse, after checking to make sure her tablet is inside, and makes her way to her car.

Felicity is soon making her way to the elevator bank at Queen Consolidated and sliding her ID card through the verification system in order to reach the CEO's office.

As per usual, she makes it to the office thirty minutes before Oliver is supposed to be there and usually he's late so it's normally about an hour or so before he gets in with Digg in tow.

She starts up her computers and scans through her emails, looking the ones she'll have to address first.

Felicity makes her way to the printer where she collects the items she needs Oliver to sign quickly this morning in the thirty minutes before his first meeting. She makes her way across the office and places the papers and the tabs that she's marked each needed signature with on Oliver's expensive and modern desk along with a red pen she quickly snatched up from her desk as she was making her way in here.

She makes her way back to her own desk and sits down to breathe as everything that _had_ to be done this morning, by her anyways, is done. She brings her attention back to the ridiculous amount of emails waiting for her in her inbox as she waits for her boys to come in for the day.

The boys finally make their way into the office as she finalizes Oliver's schedule of meetings for the rest of the week.

She barely glances up as Oliver carefully places her normal Americano with an extra shot and light sugar at a perfect distance from her operating system so that she doesn't have a heart attack.

She quickly grabs what is not her first coffee of the morning and gives Oliver a thankful glance as she relishes in what is better coffee than she could ever hope to get out of her Mr. Coffee machine.

"Morning boys. Thank you for the coffee. Oliver, I've sent you your schedule for meetings for the day. Searches are running. We have an hour or so until your first meeting."

"Thanks Felicity. Let me know when you get hits on that info that Sin sent us."

"Got it boss. Yup, never saying that again," Felicity says loud enough for the boys to hear even if it was meant just for her.

Figuring that their morning "briefing" was through, Felicity turns her attention back to her tablet to check on the searches she has running from the foundry.

Digg moves to his security position, near the corner of both offices, in sight of the elevators and Oliver's office.

And Oliver heads in for his morning load of paperwork.

About 20 minutes later when she finally gets a hit on one of her searches, she moves quickly towards Oliver's office after giving a silent fist pump and a glance towards Digg lets her know he's following.

"Oliver, we got a hit. It's in one of the ruined office buildings in the Glades. The guy seems to be…"

"Felicity, what are you wearing?" Oliver cuts her off with a Felicity-esque question.

"Um...clothing." Felicity is sincerely confused by the question. Oliver has never commented about her work clothing. Ever. He just didn't do that. So, Felicity wearing one of what she thought was her most professional outfits and getting what seemed to be a rebuke for it, it all flustered her. "I'm just wearing what I normally wear. There's nothing wrong with that is there? I mean, this is professional, its not short. Its not slutty. I find it quite flattering while still being secretarial wear. I have worn much worse for our nightly activities...I did not mean it like that. I just...you know what I meant," she finished as she flushed with the embarrassment of yet another babble session where her mouth got ahead of her brain.

While Felicity was babling however, Oliver was slowly making his way around his desk. I was looking confusedly at her right ear where she realized her new jewelry was.

"I meant your bar Felicity."

"Oh. That. I saw it in the store the other day. I couldn't help myself. I thought it'd be a fun inside joke between the three of us."

"Oh. I like it." Oliver flashes her the bemused/amused smile that he reserves just for her and the things she does that surprise him.

"Okay then."

They both realize just how close they're standing together at this point. Blue eyes meeting blue eyes. The tension rises and the Felicity's hands feel like magnets that are being pulled north towards Oliver's chest, right towards where she knows his Bratva tattoo is.

The spell is broken by Digg clearing throat loudly from the doorway.

Oliver makes his way back around to his desk, tension still seen in his muscles. Felicity takes a step or two backwards.

"Okay then. You finish up the paperwork until your meeting. I'll let you know when its five til. I'm gonna finish up those searches. I suppose I could wait until tonight but I might as well get a head start you know. Always be prepared. Like a boyscout. Except I was never a boyscout. Digg was a boy scout though weren't you Digg? With the little tie and everything…" Felicity trails off at the look on Digg's face talking about boy scouts.

"One. I told you to tell me when to shut up. Two. If it's on the internet, I can find it." Her strides are clipped as she makes her way back to her desk which lets both boys know that even though her tone was angry, her embarrassment is winning out at the moment.

"Boy scouts?"

"'What are you wearing?' Really Oliver?"

With one last withering glare shot in Digg's direction, Oliver attempts to get back to the paperwork. His eyes stray to Felicity at her desk and he accidentally catches her eye and turns back to his work quickly.

He really can't explain the primal rush of possession that ran through his body seeing Felicity's earring bar that looked like an arrow.


End file.
